Love Me
by lovepeacebre
Summary: Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wants to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone GaaHina. slight NaruHina/ SasuHina.
1. Mine

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection that well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wanted to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It was lunch time at KHS, Konoha High School, and studnets were chatting happily about their day. Except for one boy. His name was Gaara. He was sitting alone in a dark corner of the cafeteria. He had the broken table, the flickering lights on top of him, and the graffiti and carvings on the wall next to him. He was glaring down at his bruised apple. No reason, just because he had nothing else to look at. He was always alone, but he chose to be in that path. Many people claimed him to be a freak of nature for being lonely all the time. Does he want at least ONE person to be with him? No.

He had someone close to him. His mother. She was always their when no other kids wanted to play with him. Sadly she was murdered buy him, because she lied to him about being his real mother. Gaara didn't want a fake one, he wanted his real mother to take care of him. Ever since then, he loved no one. Not even his own siblings, Temari and Kankurou.

"Hey, everybod-- AHHHH!" A loud blonde boy, Naruto, was about to greet his friends, but suddenly slipped on a water spill. He fell hard on the gorund with his lunch splattered on top of him. Spaghetti was tangled in his hair and sauce was all over his clothes. The cafeteria room was filled with mocking laughters, except from Gaara. Naruto was mumbling incoherent words as he was makng an effort to stand, but failed misearably. Again, the room was filled with laughter.

A girl with long violet hair got up and jogged over to Naruto. She knelt down beside him and offered Naruto a hand.

"Thanks, Hinata! You're a true friend! Unlike certain people!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. Who chuckled when Naruto slipped.

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata blushed.

For some reason, Gaara had a sick feeling in his stomach when Hinata blushed.

"Teme! Why didn't you help me?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Was I suppose to?" Sasuke took a sip of his water. Highly ignoring his best friend's glare.

"You know know wha--" Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"N-naurto calm down." Hinata held Naruto's arm and looked up to him. Gaara felt as if some punched him in the stomach. The way Hinata was looking up to Naruto was so... sweet. Like she really care for him. Gaara couldn't tell if this feeling was jealously or love. Either way he wanted it to go away. He wasn't use to this kind of emotion. But it's not everyday you see a beautiful, kind girl. The lunch bell ringed. The laughing had calmed down and students picked up their backpacks and lunch trays and left. Gaara was the last one to leave. He walked slowy to his next class, but stopped at his locker first.

He grabbed a notebook and closed his locker. He turned to see Hinata on the opposite side of him. Gaara froze. He wasn't expecting to see her so soon. The churning in his stomach began. He stared at her till she turn around. Since they have they next class together, this was a good chance for Gaara to speak with her. Hinata closed her locker. She turned and shrieked when she saw Gaara. She heard rumors saying he was psycopath and kill one student day by day. It wasn't true, but she couldn't help but be scare when she's around him.

Gaara dashed over to her a put his hand over her mouth. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. He glanced over at each end of the hall to see no had heard her. He sighed mentally with relief. Then he peered down at Hinata, giving her the 'What the heck?' look. Hinata started crying. Her body was shaking in utter fear. She was completely terrified right now.

Gaara removed his hand from her mouth and placed them on her shoulders so she wouldn't run away.

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" Hinata whispered.

Gaara shook his head "I won't."

"I-i-i-i-i d-d-don't w-want t-t-to die."

Hinata looked so fragile under Gaara's stare.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Gaara placed a soft kiss on Hinata's cheek. She stood there in astonishment. She'd never spoke to him before, now he kissed her? So much was happening in so little time. Hinata was about to slap him, but Gaara grabbed her wrist just in time. "I'm not trying to hurt you." Gaara said. He had no emotion on his face.

"T-t-then w-w-why are y-y-y-y-you k-k-kissing m-me?" Hinata asked.

Gaara didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. Admittng affection was the thing he haven't showed in a long time. While Gaara was thinking Hinata tried to run. Too bad she couldn't. Gaara gripped her shoulders much harder. Hinata was wincing in pain and tried her hardest to shake free, but the more she did, the stronger his grip. He was filled with fury.

"Don't leave!" Gaara growled.

"O-o-o-okay." Hinata squeaked.

"Don't be afraid of me." He commanded.

"O-okay." Hinata nodded.

"Say it like you mean it!" He yelled. Gaara hate liars, he couldn't stand them. He didn't want to deal with another one.

"I-i-i-i-i d-do m-m-mean i-i-it!" Hinata started to cry once more.

Gaara calmed down. He rested his head on Hinata's neck. He placed a gentle line of kisses on her neck.

"Be mine." Gaara said.

Hinata's eyes bugged out. She was afraid to question him. All she can do was nod and not get hurt.

"Good. Now lets go to class." Gaara and Hinata walked to class.

What they didn't know is that some one saw the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you'd like it. I sure did! I wasn't expecting this from me. :D

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Class

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection that well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wanted to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Gaara and Hinata walked inside the classroom. The whole class brought their attention to them, making Hinata feel very uncomfortable. She scurried to her seat between her friends Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka. Both girls gave Hinata a questioning look. Highly curious of why she would ever come to class with Gaara. Hinata knew they won't let it go till they have a decent answer, but Hinata wasn't sure if it was best that they know what Gaara had done to her earlier. Hinata's neck still felt like it was on fire from his kisses and she was beyond frustrated that out of all girls, she had to be in a situation like this.

"What were you doing walking to class with _Him_?" Ino asked using her inside voice. Making Gaara's name sound like a disgusting disease everyone wanted to get away from.

"Nothing. We just came at the door the same time. Nothing is going on between us." Hinata answered firmly. Even though it was a full lie.

Gaara walked past their desk. He looked down specifically at Hinata. She couldn't help but stare back at him. Then in a instant she looking at her table.

"Right, nothing is going at all." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. He looked at me, so what?" Hinata snapped. She didn't mean to. Inside, she's scared stiff. It's not everyday a boy just come up to her and pretty much, threatening her. She couldn't show her real emotion to her friends no matter how hard she wanted to. All she's able to do is be angry.

"Alright, alright. I believe you, dang. Don't need to get feisty." Ino chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just been a... hard... day." Hinata wasn't sure how to describe it.

"So what's up with you and Naruto?" Sakura asked, completely changing the subject, which made Hinata relax.

"Um... He asked me out yesterday." Hinata mumbled with a huge blush on her face. Hinata had the biggest crush on Naruto ever since the first day she met him. The sound of his name makes her blush all the time till this very day. She was the happiest little girl yesterday when Naruto asked her to be his boyfriend.

"AWESOME!" Ino and Sakura yelled and jumped out their seats. The whole class looked at the two like they were crazy. Though screaming like crazy was an everyday thing for them.

Sakura and Ino blushed and sat down. "Awesome!" They both whispered.

Hinata shook her head.

"This call for a celebration!" Sakura suggested.

"Here, here!" Ino agreed.

"Guys..." Hinata groaned.

"I'm serious. The boy of your dream finally asked you out. Aren't you happy?!" Ino asked.

"O-of course I am." Hinata answered.

"Then it's official! Party at my house after school." Ino exclaimed.

"I second that." Sakura agreed.

Since she was over ruled. Hinata went along with it and agreed. It would be nice just to have a girl's day out.

"We'll meet at the student parking lot." Ino planned. She was the only one with a drivers permit out of the three girls.

Hinata and Sakura nodded.

Thirty minutes pasted and the class was let out. All three girls went their separate ways to their last period. Hinata was thinking happy thoughts as she walking to class. She have a great boyfriend, and friends that support her all the way and hope she have an awesome relationship. Nothing shall ruin this moment. She stopped at her pace to get a sip of water form the drinking fountain. She felt someone stand behind. Probably someone waiting to get some water too, Hinata thought. When she was done, she turned to see the last person on earth she wanted to be with, Gaara.

"Hello." He purred.

A startled Hinata backed against the water fountain. There was a small distance between them.

"What were you're friends yelling about?" Gaara smirked as he grabbed Hinata's shaking hand. He locked fingers with her's as he looked dead at her eyes.

"I-i-i-it's n-none o-of y-y-your business." Hinata answered.

"There's no need to be angry with me. I've done nothing wrong."

"Why you--" Hinata's eyes started to water, as she was cut off by a familar voice.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata turned to the side and saw her boyfriend smiling brightly at her. She let go of Gaara's hand and ran to him in light speed. She hugged Naruto with a tight embrace. Then she let go and held both sides of his cheeks in her hand. She pulled his hace to hers and gave him the sweetest kiss. Her tears were falling as if it's been year since she saw him. Gaara felt an ache in his heart, what was his love, Hinata, doing? She belongs to him. Yet she's kissing another with such joy it made him sick. All he can do was stare and not let his anger get the best of him.

Naruto let go of Hinata and was fully surprised by her actions. "Whoa! Are you okay? What was that all about. Not that didn't like it. I really liked it, but what--" Naruto rambled, but Hinata cut him off.

"No reason. I'm just happy to see you." Hinata smiled.

"Oh... well. I wanted to know if you wanted to walk you to class?" Naruto blushed. "Since, you know, I'm your boyfriend and all..."

"That would be nice." Hinata linked arms with him and walked past Gaara.

When they past each other Gaara had sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to share her. Hinata's was his and no one else. Hinata felt the burn of Gaara's glare on the back of her head, but ignored him to look at Naruto. Naruto looked down at her and smiled. That was all Hinata need to satisfy her day. Naruto and Hinata disappeared when they made a turn in the hallway. Gaara was left alone next to a drinking fountain.

Naruto is going down, Gaara thought.

"I saw what you did earlier." A voice called out.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Well if it isn't..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff hanger. I couldn't help it! I wonder who that person is...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Battle

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection that well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wanted to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"... Uchiha." Gaara finished.

"Gaara." Sasuke greeted him with a nod.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Gaara snapped.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" Sasuke snapped back.

Gaara and Sasuke were the only two students that ditch most of their classes. But it's a rare occasion when the two actually meet while they're skipping. They both despise each other, but keep their distance. This is the first time in months since the last time they ran into each other. Gaara was honestly surprise Sasuke would care of what he's doing to Hinata, and more surprised he had the nerve to confront him about it.

Ignoring his attitude, Gaara said, "So what. Do you have an interest in her as well?"

"No. I just want to know why." Sasuke said.

"Why what?" Gaara asked.

"Why Hinata?"

"She's too precious to be with just anybody. She deserves to be with me." Gaara answered.

"Precious?" Sasuke cocked a brow.

"Why am I even explaining this to you? You wouldn't understand." Gaara turned and started to walk away.

"Try me. I'm gullible." Gaara can hear the smirk on his face.

Gaara gave him the finger and disappeared.

Sasuke shook his head. "I actually feel sorry for that girl." Then he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

Gaara walked away from Sasuke to follow Naruto and Hinata. He wasn't after Hinata, he was going after Naruto. The feeling whenever those two are together is unbearable for him. He wanted it to end once and for all. He saw Hinata step into class and Naruto waved goodbye, giving her a peck on the cheek. Naruto was all alone now and Gaara was on his trail. Naruto was highly oblivious to the person following him. He noticed his shoe was untied, so he knelt down to tie it. Gaara stopped right behind him, just an inch away from him. When Naruto got up, Gaara tapped his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed in fear. "Holy crap. You scared me to death!"

Gaara locked eyes with Naruto. No response.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Still no answer.

"Whatever... Freak." Naruto walked off.

"Hinata is mine." Gaara said.

Naruto turned around. "Huh?"

"She's mine. She doesn't need to be with an imbecile like you."

"Who are you calling an imbecile? And you can't tell me who Hinata can and can't be with." Naruto stepped up to Gaara's face.

"If you know what's best for her and yourself, you should leave Hinata and get out of my face." Gaara growled.

"If you know what's best for your face, you to need to shut up." Naruto and Gaara were only a few centimeters away from each other.

"Fine." Gaara shoved Naruto.

Naruto was about to punch Gaara in the jaw, but Gaara ducked and elbowed Naruto in the gut. With Naruto trying to regain his breath, Gaara took the oppurtunity to knee Naruto in the face and socked the side of it. Naruto had enough and tackled Gaara, making him and Naruto fall on the marble floor. Naruto was on top of Gaara grabbing both of his wrist with both hands. Naruto lifted his head and collided with Gaara's with a headbutt. Both boys had blood leaking from their skull, but was still filled with energy to fight. Naruto was ready for another headbutt, but Gaara was able to move his head from the side in time for Naruto to miss. Gaara pushed Naruto off of him, making Naruto crash to the line of metal lockers. With the back of Naruto's head hitting the lockers first, Naruto wailed in pain.

"GAAAAHHH!" Naruto grabbed the back of his head.

Gaara stood up and walked over to Naruto. His shadow loomed over him and was ready to attack once more, but before he did, he asked, " Are you willing to give up Hinata now?"

"Never!" Naruto wasn't giving up.

"Have it your way." Gaara said. He kicked Naruto in the stomach repeatedly till he wanted him to cough up blood. Which he successfully did.

"Fine! You can have her! I can't take no more." Naruto gave up.

"No. I'm not satisfied with my work yet." Gaara's eyes were wide and he had a menacing smile on his face. The feeling of hurting Naruto made his urge stronger. The blood, the bruises, the pain, and the fear on Naruto's face was making him happy. He didn't want to stop. Gaara grabbed Naruto's limp body by the collar and lifted him up to face Gaara. All Naruto was able to do was glare.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said you can take her. Put me down." Naruto's voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you sure you want me to put you down?" Gaara was enjoying this a little too much. One of his hands were reaching into his back pocket while still holding Naruto with the other.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay..." Gaara said slowly.

"Wha--" Naruto started, but was cut off by the switchblade in his chest.

Naruto's body went limp and fell over Gaara's shoulder. Gaara carried him outside and threw his body out into the giant blue trashcan.

The bell ringed and school was over.

Right on time, Gaara thought.

Gaara walked back inside the school with his emotionless facial expression in place. He went to his locker and grabbed his stuff like it was a regular school day. He walked outside to see Hinata get in the car with her two friends, Sakura and Ino. He sighed. He was hoping he could spend the rest of the day with her. Maybe he can go to her house later on tonight. With that, Gaara got inside his own vehicle and drove home to get ready to see his love, Hinata.

* * *

Hinata got inside the back seat of Ino's car with Sakura in the passenger seat and Ino behind the wheel.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino asked as she start the car.

"I don't know. He said was going to wait for me after school." Hinata answered.

"It hasn't been one day and already he screwed up." Sakura mumbled.

Hinata decided to ignored her. She had a feeling Naruto wasn't the reason he didn't came.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the review!

I'm sorry to all Naruto fans. I didn't want to beat him up, but I had to it for the drama! Please for give me! :( But you had to admit it was interesting.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Dreams

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection that well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wanted to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Bye you guys!" Hinata waved as Ino's car drove off.

She walked inside her household to be greeted by no one.

Her cousin, Neji was still out while her sister, Hanabi, was somewhere hidden in the house avoiding her.

Hinata walked to her room a plopped on her bed. She turned to the side to grab her cell phone that was on her dresser. She dialed Naruto's number, but it went straight to voice mail. She hanged up her phone and sighed. She was hoping her first day as Naruto's girlfriend would be more exciting. She haven't seen him since last period. She didn't see him when school was over, outside of school, not even Sasuke knew where he was when Hinata asked him when class was let out. It wasn't like him to just disappear. Somewhere deep inside, Hinata had the slightest vibe that Gaara had something to do with it. She doesn't know how exactly, but she's certain Gaara's involved.

That was another thing that was bothering Hinata. She couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. She wasn't as scared as she when she first saw him. She was starting to get irritated with him. What made him suddenly like Hinata anyway? As far as she's concern, they never spoken to each other, let alone glance at one another. Hinata was beginning to think this was some kind of cruel joke, and she wasn't laughing about it.

She called Naruto's number one more time before she drifted off to sleep. Her head was throbbing too much.

_Hinata was sitting in front of a mirror fixing her wedding veil and putting on her mask. Today she was getting married. She heard a knock on the door and allowed the person to come in. It was her bridesmaid, Sakura._

"_Hey Hina, how do feel?" Sakura asked._

"_Nervous." Hinata admitted._

"_Don't worry. You're just having cold feet. Once you say 'I do', everything will feel right."_

"_Your right." Hinata nodded._

"_I still can't believe you two are together after all this time."_

"_I had never doubt we'll get this far."_

"_Well I'm glad you feel so certain about this."_

"_I do."_

"_Hey! Save that for the groom, not me." Sakura laughed._

_Hinata giggled. She turned to Sakura, showing off her wedding dress. "How do I look?"_

"_Absolutely stunning."_

"_Thank you."_

_Ino came inside._

"_Sakura we need you right now." She turned to Hinata. "You ready?"_

_Hinata nodded._

"_Great! Your father is waiting for you in the hallway." Then Ino left._

"_Good luck." Sakura said to Hinata. She gave her a quick hug before she left._

_Hinata left the room not too long after Sakura. She spotted her father pacing back and forth with his hands folded behind his back._

"_F-father?"_

_Hiashi stopped his pace when he saw his daughter. "Oh! Hinata you look so beautiful."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You are going to make a wonderful bride just like your mother." Hiashi grabbed Hinata's hand._

_Hearing those words made Hinata's eyes swell with tears. That was the sweetest thing Hiashi had ever said to her. The music that was meant for the bride began to play. Both Hyuuga's sighed._

"_Here we go." Hiashi said as he looped his arm his daughters._

_Hinata walked down the aisle. She saw the face of family, friends, and surprisingly some of her fellow classmates she had never spoken to before. As she walked closer and closer to the groom her heart was pounding harder and harder. Once she stood next to the groom, she saw that he had on a mask too._

_Jiraiya, the minister, asked if the couple wanted to wed each other and both of them said 'I do'._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may take off your mask and kiss the bride." Jiraiya announced._

_Hinata lifted her mask and faced her groom, who lifted his mask._

_Hinata gasped in horror._

_Gaara held Hinata hand and said, "Together at last."_

_He bent down to kiss her. Hinata tried resist, but her head came towards in his direction. It was like a being in horror movie, there was no escape._

_Just when their lips were mere inches apart..._

Hinata woke up to a tapping sound. She grabbed her cellphone to see it was 2:32 am. She tried to go back to sleep, but the sound was getting more annoying. She got up and went to her window. She pushed the curtain away to see a dark figure throwing rocks at her window. She opened her window to see the person she least expect it to be at her house this late.

Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata whispered.

"I need to tell you something. Let me in." Sasuke whispered back.

Hinata left her room and quietly went to the front door.

Sasuke stepped in and went to her room with Hinata right behind him.

When Hinata closed the door, she glared at Sasuke. "What so important that you had to wake me up at 2:30 in the morning?"

"It's about Gaara."

This is never going to end, Hinata thought.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed with Sasuke sitting across from her.

"What about him?"

"I saw him beat up Naruto." Sasuke said as he looked at the covers.

Hinata gasped.

"Is he okay?" Hinata asked.

"Not sure."

"What do you mean not sure?! You saw didn't you?" Hinata was becoming frustrated.

"Yes I did. Doesn't mean I saw the whole thing."

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a moment. His face was perfectly lack of emotion. It was hard to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"No, I also wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Have you done anything to make Gaara the way he is right now?"

Hinata shook her head. She was just as curious, but couldn't find the answer.

"He came out of nowhere saying he want to be mine and that I should never leave him."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Well just be careful when you're around him." Sasuke got up and went towards the door.

"Wait."

Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa! Sasuke love her too? This is not cool. It's already bad enough she have to deal with Gaara.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Confess

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection that well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wanted to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"W-w-w-what did you say?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Ugh. Sasuke groaned. "Do I have to repeat myself? I said I love you."

Hinata's head was spinning. She had the feeling of nausea and discomfort. She looked at her hands that were on top of the her bed sheets. She didn't have enough courage to look at Sasuke. Especially when he just confessed to her. Her eyes started to water and her vision began to blur. Sasuke was starting to walk over to her to comfort her, but Hinata held her hand up, making Sasuke stop in his pace.

"Please go." Hinata said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke face was expressionless, but inside he was slightly hurt. "You sure?"

"Yes. Now leave." Hinata was on the verge of crying. All she could do was whisper.

"Hn." Sasuke left the room. The only sound left the soft click on the door and Hinata's quiet sobs.

"W-w-what d-did I do to deserve this?" Hinata asked herself. She believed she's been a good girl. She goes to school everyday and come home on time. She have highly proficient grades and never gets in trouble. Throughout the course of her life, she haven't recalled doing anything wrong. Was because she had a boyfriend? If that was the case, she wouldn't have never went out with Naruto if all of this _craziness_ was going to happen.

After crying for twenty minutes, Hinata heard another knock on her window.

Just great, who can it be this time?, Hinata thought.

Hinata went to her window to open it. She wasn't surprised when she saw who it was. She rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed.

"What? No hello?" Gaara smirked.

Gaara walked over to Hinata's bed and sat across from her. He reached out his hand to stroke a piece of hair from Hinata's face. He lowered his hand to grab her's and entwined their fingers together. Hinata sat there like a statue. She tried to examine Gaara. But all she discovered was that he looks more innocent when he's not being evil to the world. He was more calm when he was with Hinata.

After a moment of long silence, Gaara asked, "Did you know I was coming tonight?"

Hinata shook her head. She was afraid her mouth will betray her if she spoke.

"Well that doesn't matter, because I missed you." Gaara gazed at Hinata. The Gaara looked was making Hinata's chest hurt. She hated how he played his charming boy act. Yet it had such a powerful affect on her that she never recognized before.

Gaara took Hinata's speechless response as a bad sign. "What's wrong? Don't you miss me too?"

He's acting like a child, Hinata thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. She didn't miss him, she didn't want to get involve with him, she didn't want to see him nor think of him. But there was no escape. She had to settle this once and for all.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"To see you." Gaara gave her a small smile.

Hinata had that pang in her chest again. He look so sweet, like he actually care for her.

"I know that. I mean why do you want to be with me?"

"Because, I want to." Gaara answered. He wish he can say more, but it was just too hard for him to explain why he loves her so much. All he can do was hope was Hinata would understand that he loves her and that she feels the same way about him.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Hinata was not in the mood for going around in circles to get an answer.

"I mean-- It's sort of-- I can't--" Gaara looked away to glance at the window. From the moonlight Hinata spotted the tint of pink across his cheeks. Hinata realized he was just shy. She totally understand how he feels. She was the same way whenever she was with Naruto. She couldn't help but smile at for his loss of words.

"It's had to explain." Gaara said.

Hinata nodded. "Well... try."

Gaara held both of Hinata's hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Hinata... from the very first time I saw you... I... I don't know how, but... it was like love at first sight. You're beautiful and kind to everyone, that... I had to have in the palm of my hand. There is no other women like you. I never _met _a woman like you. When I see you with that blond... I just get so... _angry_. Like... I don't know... I always thought you can do better than that. So I guess my jealously got the best of me and I just claimed you as my prize, my queen, my precious treasure that I didn't want to lose nor share. I'm sorry... if my approach was... too strong. I never had such an awkward feelings like this before."

Hinata was in utter shock from his words. The things he said made Hinata heart float with joy. She never expected him to say such touching things. To the point of making cry tears of joy.

"D-do y-you r-really mean that?" Hinata asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

As if the moment was planned. They kissed.

It was light and quick, but had a much deeper meaning. The kiss had left Hinata and Gaara breathless. Still holding each others hands, Gaara lifted one of Hinata's hand and place a gentle kiss on it. He got up and went towards the window.

"You need your rest." Gaara suggested.

Hinata nodded since she was lost for words.

"I'll see you soon." Gaara paused. "I love you."

Hinata can tell he was struggling to say the words, but she knew he meant them as well. Question is, was Hinata ready to say them as well?

"Bye, Gaara." Hinata ignored the rejection across his face and drifted off to sleep.

Just because he said it, didn't mean she had too.

* * *

**A/N:**Hinata! Why can't you accept the fact that you love him too? You can't hide it forever! (sigh) girls are so difficult (lol) and I am one. I'm so stupid!

Thanks for reading! Pwetty Please review!


	6. Return

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**Full Summary: **Gaara wants to be loved. He never learned how to show affection that well. Till he saw a Hyuuga mistress, he had to have her. She was sweet to everyone. But he wanted to have her for himself. Even if it meant to kill someone.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Hinata woke up to the pale gray sky and the sound of light rain drops. The disturbing feeling of her stomach churning, and mind blowing headache was making her nausea. She felt as though she had a horrible hangover. She was hoping that everything that happened last night was just a terrible nightmare. Right now Hinata and the weather are the same; cold, dull, and teary.

Hinata was curled up in a tight ball. She hugged herself as she was staring straight at the wall, with the covers over her, stopping at her head. She was shivering from the thoughts of Gaara, and the low temperature. She wished she can just runaway and never look back at the internal torture she's going through. But sadly she can't, because she'll never forgive herself for leaving her family, friends, and Naruto.

Just thinking of his name made Hinata's heart hurt. She gave away her lips to another, and guilt washed over her. She got up from her bed and walked to her personal bathroom with her bed covers still wrapped around her. When she stepped inside, she turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face, even though her fingers were already lacking in warmth. She rose her head to stare at her reflection on the mirror just above the sink. All she noticed was that her eyes were slightly red from the tears of sorrow and frustration.

"I hate my life..." She muttered.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in his apartment. After confessing to Hinata last night, Sasuke couldn't get rid of her expression out of his mind. Usually most girls would squeal with excitement, faint, or call their friends to brag, but Hinata just told him leave. Making Sasuke's ego shatter in pieces. He went straight home and stayed in his current state ever since. He still couldn't believe he got rejected, by Hinata Hyuuga nonetheless!

The sound of soft rain drops interrupted Sasuke's thought. He turned to look out the window to see it was beginning to rain. He got up, grabbed his black leather jacket, and walked outside to a cafe. For some reason when it rains, he craves coffee.

When he arrived, a light chime was heard as he opened the door. The scent of chocolate, and mocha rushed through his nostrils. He hung his drenched jacket on the coat rack next to the door, and made his way to the counter to order a hot chocolate. It slow day today, which made Sasuke satisfied as he closed his eyes and sipped his drink. _Green Day_ was played at a low volume making the settings more calm and relaxed.

The bell was heard and Sasuke peeked one eye open. He was rather surprised to see Hinata at the door. She hanged her jacket on the same rack as Sasuke's and went to the counter to order some black tea. She quietly made her way to the nook in the back corner of the cafe, so she could be alone. Sasuke eyed her for a moment before returning back to his beverage. He would've hold a grudge on her for dumping him, but he knew he couldn't. Like he said, he was in love with her. And you can't forget the one you love.

Just when Sasuke was about to leave. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata with tears streaming down her cheek as she was staring at the window. He wanted to leave, but inside of him was saying he need to stay to see what's wrong. So he walked to Hinata's table and sat across from her.

"Hinata." Sasuke greeted her.

Hinata's head snapped to face Sasuke. She was astonished that she would see him again so soon.

"S-sasuke?"

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm f-fine." Hinata said as pulled her sleeve from her sweater to dry her eyes.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me." Sasuke said bluntly.

Hinata gazed at the window again. She was feeling discomfort when she looks into the Uchiha's eyes.

"It's Naruto. I've been calling him a lot lately, and he hasn't been answering. I'm starting to worry." Hinata said. She remembered Sasuke saying Naruto and Gaara were fighting, but she already knew why they were. Me, Hinata thought sadly.

Sasuke nodded at Hinata's answer. There was more to it, but Hinata refuse to tell him anything else. She didn't want Sasuke to get involved at all.

"Well I'll let you know if I hear from him." Sasuke said. "Knowing Naruto, that dobe is probably lost somewhere."

Sasuke got up and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Don't worry he's gonna be okay. I promise." He laid a swift kiss on her hand and left.

Hinata wanted to scream to the top of her lungs.

She threw away her cup, grabbed her jacket and left. It was raining more harder now, and Hinata forgot to bring her umbrella. She mumbled incoherent words as she walked her way home. Oddly as she was walking, most of the streets were empty. No sound of cars rushing by, or other footsteps... Nothing. She glanced in every direction and no one was spotted. Not even children are outside playing in the puddles. This made Hinata begin to panic.

She increased her pace, and hugging herself through the rain. It was begging to fog which made it more difficult for Hinata to see. She would've sworn she'd be home right about now, but it felt like she was taking forever. The muteness of the streets were making Hinata go crazy. At least one sound of another soul would make her happy. She felt as though she was the only person in the world.

Hinata finally seek her house and she sighed with relief. Once she got inside, she flopped on the couch and hugged a pillow tightly. Her skin was prickling from fear and she was so happy to be home. She grabbed the remote and changed through the channels. She watched _Jane's Diary_ and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the glass coffee table in front of her. She slowly reached for it and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" Hinata said drowsily.

"Hinata! You have to listen to me! Gaara try to kill me and he's after you!" the yelled in a hoarse tone. Making it hard for Hinata to understand who the person is.

When Hinata didn't respond, the caller continued.

"Please Hinata! Whatever you do, you HAVE to avoid Gaara at all cost! He's freakin' crazy!"

Hinata was starting to recognize the voice, but she let them continue just to be sure if she was right.

"Hinata answer me!!!" The called yelled.

"N-n-naruto is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my Kami! This is insanity! I'm thinking about putting this story on hiatus, because of all this drama.

Thank for reading! Please review!


End file.
